


Lips

by TerribleTrinity



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTrinity/pseuds/TerribleTrinity
Summary: Micheal is at Jeremy's for New Years.





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first post on archive and I’m not experienced in the slightest. Some constructive critism is welcomed with open arms.

Michael barged into Jeremy's room."Turn on the TV to channel 12!" he yelled at Jeremy.

"Um, why," Jeremy asked as he sat up to meet Micheal in the door.

"The ball's about to drop," Michael answered.

"I'm pretty sure my balls already did," Jeremy laughed which earned him a punch in the arm.

"Shut up and do it," Micheal laughed as he plopped down on Jeremy's bed. His hair was still wet from his shower and he was wearing a tank top and shorts. Jeremy stared at his long eye lashes and masculine jawline. He lived for the way his dark eyes watched the TV intensely, and the way his Adam's apple moved when he spoke. Oh crap- he was speaking to him.

" Earth to Heere," Micheal teased," whatcha thinking 'bout." Micheal turned more to face Jeremy and smiled. It was the type of smile that did things to his insides.

"Ummm, porn," Jeremy sputtered out wishing he could take it back as soon as it exited his lips. _Oh, gosh_ _lips_. Jeremy loved Michael's full lips and the way they moved after laughing at what Jeremy had just said. Micheal took out a bag with a lighter and five blunts inside.

"Can I?" Micheal asked and lit one after Jeremy gave an approving head nod. Jeremy watched as Michael put the blunt between his full lips. He wished he was the blunt. He craved to be the blunt between Micheal's lips and was a little envious of it.

' _What are you doing'_ , Jeremy thought ,' _He's your best friend!"_   Jeremy's face became red from shame and began to watch TV with Micheal again.

"Um, where's your dad?" Micheal asked without turning away from the TV.

" He's at a New Year's work party thing", Jeremy sighed," but at least he's out the out for once." Jeremy shifted in his sweatpants and t-shirt. Micheal jumped from the bed and plopped back next to Jeremy. He got out his iPhone and pulled up snapchat.

"One minute until the ball drops," Michael smiled innocently which made Jeremy suspicious.

"Okay weirdo, but we aren't actually in times square watching the ball drop so you don't have to record it," Jeremy laughed.

20...19...18...17...16...15,

Micheal moved closer to Jeremy and put out his blunt.

14...13...12...11...

Micheal pressed the record button down on the screen.

10...9...8...7...6...

Micheal used his index finger to move Jeremy's face towards his.

5...4...3...2..

"Michael, what are you-" Jeremy started.

...1...

Micheal kissed Jeremy. It was a sweet but passionate kiss. It didn't last as long as Jeremy wanted it to.

"Happy New Year!" the TV shouted in the background. Jeremy looked at Micheal with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done tha-", Micheal began but was stopped by Jeremy pulling him into another kiss. Jeremy's kiss was sloppy from inexperience but sweet none the less. 

"Happy New Year, Micheal," Jeremy whispered in Michael's ear once the kiss was over. A matching blush was on both of the boy's faces.

"I like you, Jeremy," Micheal admitted. He turned his head to the ground, not wanting to meet Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy tilted his face to meet his and kissed him again.

"I like you,too," Jeremy confessed. They shared one last kiss and Micheal left to go home because of the time.

Ten minutes later, Jeremy got a snapchat from Micheal. It was of their New Years' kiss. Jeremy played it on repeat until he fell asleep. So did Micheal

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first post on archive and I’m not experienced in the slightest. Some constructive critism is welcomed with open arms.


End file.
